Blue Brick Bar
by mehjustanotherwriter
Summary: "you only look about nineteen. Twenty tops. I'm gonna guess college kid. Smart one too. Working in this hell hole, getting her ass pinched by more than enough men to last her. So, guess we've established why you're working here, guess the question is, how'd you end up working here?" Quinntana endgame with side Fuinn.


**Okay so this idea kind of came to me and I wanted to get it up because I'm excited about where it could go. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Acquaintances**

Holding her hand out in front of her, Quinn Fabray gave a gracious nod to the taxi driver that had let her cross the street. Approaching the "Blue Brick Bar" she sighed before walking inside. She was late. Really late. Evidently this was not her day. Sighing again she walked through the main area and towards the staff room. Her eyes met those who were regulars. Her regulars. Each as vile as the one before him. Going to the staff changing rooms she pulled off her sweats and pulling on her uniform, better known as the smallest item of clothing in her wardrobe. Pulling her long, golden hair into a bun a top of her head and running her lips over once with a light, pink lip gloss. Turning, she nearly jumped a mile, standing in the doorway was Will Schuester. Her boss, "you're late, you know I don't give to lateness Quinn. You'll have to pay for that. And before you remark, that's just the company rules," he sneered towards her, folding his arms against his chest. She hated noticing the smirk that danced on his lips. She only knew too well her punishments of the Blue Brick Bar. She wishes she could quit. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't pay to go to college.

"How long were you standing there?" Quinn asked, quite agitated at the fact she didn't know if he had watched her change or not.

"Long enough," he replied, a coy smile playing on his lips. She shuddered, "now hurry up and get to work," he threw his thumb over his shoulder, "Can't have the regulars waiting on their favourite waitress now can we?"

"The only waitress," she scoffed before picking up a tray and table cloth and squeezing past him in the doorway. Removing a pencil and notepad from her apron, she placed both cloth and tray down before heading to her first table. "What can I get you?" she asked, holding the pencil to the paper.

"How about you with a side of fries?" The man replied, earning a few chuckles from his friends. It was the same thing with this costumer, day in, day out.

"Well, that'll cost you more than six dollars," she lifted her eyes to receive more sniggers. Tapping her foot, she let the continuous attempts to hit on her before finally having enough, "So- what can I get you?" Taking their orders she walked into the bar's pathetic excuse for a kitchen, gave the chef the piece of paper and proceeded back to the bar to pour them their drinks.

It was the same process for the next couple of hours, each table giving her comments as degrading as the ones prior. Happy when 8 o'clock came round and dinners were no longer being served, Quinn found herself behind the bar. At least behind here she had the upper hand towards any unwelcoming advances, it was however where Will told her to step up her games with flirtation, not that she was particularly good to begin with.

Pouring a couple of beers she set them in front of a few older men, smiling innocently as she asked for their money. She got tips easily. Pushing the money into her apron pocket she walked along the bar and to the next costumer. Arms outstretched and holding onto the counter before her, "Hi. My name's Quinn- what can I do you for?"

...

Santana Lopez looked up at the blonde that stood in front of her.A small grin swept across her lips, "glass of sparkling wine please-" she nodded. She watched as the girl before her furrowed her brows .

"ID please?"

Santana pulled out her purse and handed the girl one of her many fake IDs. Rosario Cruz, she let her eyes scan over the details, quickly remembering. Quinn- the girl had called herself- smiled as she held it in her hand, "I know a fake ID when I see one, and there is no way you are twenty five years old. Anyone stupid enough to believe that is clearly doing a crappy job working behind a bar," she smirked, and wiping down the counters, "So- 'Rosario' let me ask you again- what can I do you for?"

Santana huffed slightly, stuffing the ID back into her purse. That was one of her most fool proof IDs, well, it used to be. She raised her brow, "What about you?" she asked, ignoring the question, "you only look about nineteen. Twenty tops. I'm gonna guess college kid. Smart one too. Working in this hell hole, getting her ass pinched by more than enough men to last her. So, guess we've established why you're working here, guess the question is, how'd you end up working here?" The girl before her shook her head,

"I'm here to be your waitress. Not tell you my life story." She stepped back, hitting a small rhythm with her hands. As she walked away, Santana couldn't help but stare after her. She knew she found this girl attractive, now was the question- did she play for her team? Quinn returned a second later, placing a glass of cola in front of Santana, "on the house," she remarked.

"Cute," Santana answered.

"Only because, in about three weeks, other than myself and the boss' wife Terri, you're the first girl to come in here." Then she leant forward. Santana could almost smell her perfume and she liked it, "Word of advice," Quinn continued, pointing to the table in the corner, "At least one of those guys are going to try and hit on you. Just hit them back with sarcasm and it'll knock 'em for twenty." She smirked and Santana found herself mimicking.

"Hmmm, well I think the fact that I'm not into men full stop will knock them for twenty." Quinn stood back slightly, a moment of realisation coming across her face.

"Ah," she swallowed, "Yup, that ought to do it. I hate to be the barer of bad news but here really isn't the place you're going to pick up a girl, unless you already have a girlfriend- had a row and ended up at the crappiest place in town?"

Santana chuckled, "How do you know I'm not trying to hit on a girl right now?" she asked, leaning herself dangerously close to the blonde, the now familiar smell of her perfume flooding her nostrils.

...

Quinn let a small smile play on her lips before pulling away. "You're going to have to try a lot harder. Sorry- not your team."

"Yet," Santana teased, taking a sip of her cola.

"Excuse me?" Quinn chuckled, raising her brow.

"I usually know how to suss out a straight girl. You however were a little harder to place. Now- whether that was because you are extremely good at your job or you are so dang beautiful, I was momentarily dazed," the Latina shrugged.

Quinn placed her hand on her hip and lifted her eyes to the roof, her tongue ran over the front of her teeth. "I'd like to think it was the latter, if I'm being honest." Turning she handed 'Rosario' her original order and began to walk away. Feeling the girl's eyes fixated on the back of her head. Being told she was beautiful was far more refreshing than"hot" and "bangable". Lifting her tray she walked her way round, picking up empty glasses that had been left behind. Waling past the open front door, she stopped and talked to the only member of staff that didn't creep her out.

"Finn," she smiled, settling her tray on her hip, "I didn't see you coming in?"

"Hmm," he cocked his head and smiled to her before nodding in the direction of a table in the corner, "maybe that had something to do with you giving the regulars your usual sass?" He laughed slightly. Her cheeks reddened and she nudged him.

"Shut up. Those guys are creepy as, I don't see why you let them in every night," she pulled at her apron.

"They're our best costumers Q, And from what I see, your best tippers?"

"Whatever," she mumbled, "got the time?"

"Eight forty-five."

"Already?" She smiled, "shift ends in fifteen minutes," she shrugged, about to walk off, Finn tapped her shoulder.

"That girl," he gestured towards 'Rosario' as Quinn knew her, "what's she like?"

"Gay." Quinn responded, her cheeks burning slightly.

"How'd you- oh!" Finn chuckled, "you're not used to being hit on by a chick, are you? You're adorable when you get all flustered," he tapped her cheek. Quinn batted his hand away and laughed,

"Whatever- whatever," she began to walk off. "You're just jealous she think I'm hotter than you." She stuck her tongue out.

"You're hotter than everyone here," he laughed, causing her to nod in agreement as she headed towards the pair, "Okay," she gestured towards the man, "I think you may have just about had enough to drink."

Walking into the staff room she disappeared.

...

Santana watched her go. Casually drinking the end of her drink. She turned slowly to watch this guy Quinn had been talking to earlier. She thought he might have been Quinn's boyfriend, eyes glancing over him closely, she scoffed, "she could do a lot better."

Watching the door that Quinn had left through she waited. Normally she wasn't the type to chase after straight girls, hell, she never did. Waste of time, waste of effort. Something about Quinn was different. Santana was drawn to her natural charisma, her looks, her body her hair, her everything. She wanted to know her better, even if that minimised her chances of getting into her pants. Sitting, she waited, Quinn came from the back room, hair down and snaking around her shoulders. Santana couldn't help but gape slightly.

About to stand and approach her, Quinn's boss opened his office door to call her back. The looks on both their faces confused her. Quinn was suddenly flushed and looking slightly scared, almost as though she was afraid she would throw up. The man had a devious look about him. Jaw clenched and eyes dangerous. Quinn scrunched her face, turned and followed him into his office. Santana knitted her eyebrows together, this was kind of strange. She swivelled her chair to look at Finn, who's eyes were glued to the door, he biting down on his lip, turning back to the door she sighed. Now was a waiting game.

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes it had taken Quinn to re-emerge. Santana glanced at her. The blonde stood in the door way, she looked different from the pristine condition she had entered with. Her hair was messy, she looked uncomfortable and was quickly wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. Pulling down on her little apron, Quinn stepped forward, handbag clutched over her shoulder. Santana jumped out of her seat.

"Uh- I was wondering-"

"Yes." Quinn answered quickly.

"But you don't know what I was going to say?"

"My guess is you wanna go somewhere. Fine. Let's go somewhere Rosario."

Santana paused. That wasn't what she was going to ask but right now she'd take it. Feeling Quinn's hand slip into hers as the blonde pulled her along to the door. She watched as Finn looked apologetically to Quinn who sent him a small, sad, smile. Out on the street Quinn let go of her hand and Santana noticed how quickly she missed the heat.

"So- where to Rosario?"

The Latina turned to her, "Actually- it's Santana and I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Short introduction, I know, the next chapters are longer, I assure you. Leave me a review!**


End file.
